Igo far to love you
by Zacharei
Summary: A story, based on the Hikaru No Go series. With my own characters, and interactions. Please read, and you won't be disappointed. Also please review if you'd like to see the next chapter.


Zak stood their, on the crowded side walk, as he stood their reading a newspaper, he had just arrived in Japan, from America, a long plane ride. Which had caused him to experience some pretty bad jet lag. He gave a slight yawn, as he stood their still reading the newspaper, about his favorite player in the Go World. He gave a slight look of despair, as he wondered if he'd even make it. The sky was a deep blue, not a cloud in a sky, seeming to radiate the whole area, with nothing but sun light. Having the area nice and warm, which made him a bit uncomfortable, since he was used to more cold temperatures.

He was dressed in his normal attire, a long sleeved, white Aeropostale t-shirt, his track shoes , with flats on them, and a slight smile, baggy jeans, a digital wrist watch, which was broken, though it looked cool with his appearance. His hair was brown, and in a mess, his eyes a deep emerald, as he looked down at the newspaper. His skin was slightly tan, from running all the time out in the sun, back at South Carolina. He seemed to know a small bit of japanese, but not much. His sponsor, or sensei had taught him most of it, he had just became a profesional player, of last year He gave a slight yawn, as he thought about the whole situation, he had finally found a sponsor, he hated riding on airplanes, he was actually afraid of heights.

"I'm going to be as good as shindou hikaru!" exclaimed Zach, as he read the newspaper, scanning the front page, it was a whole section on the best go player, in the current era of Japan. He had came here, to become an insei, though was completely unsure.

** Hikaru Shindou won the Kiseis title.**

_Hikaru Shindou, has won the Kiseis title, equaling up to six titles under his belt. Who will he face next, and who will be coming in for internship at the Japanese Go Association to become the newest generations of Pros out on the market. Who will show the true guts, and who will play against the legendary Hikaru Shindou._

"So this is the place..." whispered Zach, as he stood their, in front of the building, he turned his attention to a cute girl, who had walked by. She gave a silght grin, and looked over at the nervous boy.

"A-Are you alright... you seem kind of nervous?" she whispered lightly, as she stood their, entranced by the sudden boys gaze, "Hey, wait are you becoming an insei too!?" she exclaimed joyously.

Zak, nodded his head, as he stood their, the newspaper flown out of his hand, and than a guy smirked and looked at the group, as he caught the newspaper in his hand.

"Great, papers scattered everywhere." he said, as he gave a slight cough, and grinned, and gave a wink toward him, and the girl. "Ah, boy aren't you a lucky one! To catch a girl like that!"

"Wha-!?" exclaimed Zak, and the girl, as they blinked. "No, She's not my girl friend, I don't even know her name!" as he looked up at the sky. "Are you becoming an insei?

"I guess, you could say that. The names Charlie, by the way, Charlie Brooks" he said, as he stood their, he gave a slight bow. "Anyway, I guess I've introduced myself, how about introducing yourselves to me, would you?"

"The name is Zak Thomas, I'm going to be the next greatest Go player, in the world, I hope you guys like a challenge-"

"The Mole, will always prevail!" exclaimed a voice, as he stood behind everyone, "Aw, look if it isn't the new kids! I've been here for about two years, so I'm pretty used to anything, if you have any questions I'll be sure to answer them. Refer to me as the Walrus."

"The name is Christine Hikaru." she said with a grin, as she looked over at her peers, and fellow senpai. She gave a slight look of fear, but she looked over at the goofy kid, who was so nervous earlier, and she couldn't help but smile.

"That's Awesome!" exclaimed Zak, as he jumped up, and than flipped over toward the really weird guy, who was talking about a mole, and calling himself The Walrus. "Okay!" e xclaimed Zak, as he ran behind Christine.

Christine was tempted to slap the boy, but she merely stood their and gave a sigh. "Are you always this pathetic?" she asked with a slight smirk, Zak, suddenly gave a slight smile.

"No, I guess I'm just nervous cause I'm talking to someone as pretty as you." whispered Zak, as he gave a slight glance away.

"That's the worst... come on I've ever heard" said Charlie, with a slight shake of his head, as he walked off toward the door, to the entrance of the building. "Good luck, everyone!" he said, as he slipped his shoes off, and entered the area.

"Wait, already!" exclaimed Zach, suddenly eveyrone glared at him, signaling him to be quiet. "My bad..." he whispered, as he sat down at a board, and than glanced over at his opponent. "If it isn't ." said Zak, with a grin, as he placed a stone on the board.

The game continued on, the final score ending with the total of 204-5. Zak stood their in shock, at his total annilation._ Wh-What in the world... she killed me, I- I- he thought as he stood their shaking. How could she do that to me, what were her first moves, what did I do wrong? _

"You alright?" she asked in a voice, a grin across her face, "Are you shocked cause a girl beat you?" she asked, as she stared over at the nervous kid. "You're name is Zak, if you're so upset cause i beat you, I guess you don't want me to review what I did wrong"

"Uh, Could you help please..." he asked shyly, as he sat their, a go stone dropped from his hand, as he stared at the board, he only had 4 points, and those 4 poitns were eyes, the whole rest of the board had been surrounded completely, she was incredibly strong, her intellect was probably even higher than his, or maybe he just really stunk at Go.

"You know, I guess I could..." she said, as she looked over at him, with a slight smirk on her face. "You know you could be alright, if you knew the rules." she said, as she pointed at the extruding corner, "You tried to connect all your stones, and just move them outward, horrible idea, if I keep mine spread out, and capture spots and surround the outsides where you can't go anywhere than you'll be captured."

Zak stood up, and walked over at the other room, and bought a soda, and sat down on the chair. "This isn't cool." he whispered to himself, I lost completely. Suddenly Christine, sat beside him, his felt suddenly blushed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, as she looked over at him, brushing her brown hair to the side, as she gazed over at the other kid, who merely smiled, his face completely shaded in a litght red. "Do you have a fever or something." she whispered, as she placed his hand on his forehead. "You know my dad could of been a doctor." she said, as she felt his forehead, "You're slightly warm, though of course I think you're just blushing, cause of my beauty." she said with a slight smirk. Her brown eyes, stricken with a slight look of shock, love, and sparkling with amusement.

"Wha-No!" he exclaimed, as he looked over at Christine, "You've got the wrong idea, you're just wrong, completely wrong!" he exclaimed as he stood up, and walked back into the go room, just as he reached for the handle.

"You know... We're in the C class, but I'll probably get to the B class before long, hopefully!" she said with a grin, "and if you want to join, you'll need to get better, so lets go at it again."

They walked back in, and suddenly Zak felt something thwap him in the head, as he flipped around, and looks up it was the person, who had sponsored him in the first place. he gave a slight look of dispair. "How're your games going, you didn't come here just to flirt with this girl did you?" he asked with a laugh, as he sat down, and looked at the clean board.

"Yes, Ricky-sama." said Zak, with a slight sigh, as he placed a stone on the lower right star point, and than continued the match, with . "or um, in japan, it would be Christine-chan, right?" he asked as he looked over at his sponsor, who gave a slight nod, as he waved his hand to gesture the game forward.

**The Final Stone is Placed**

"Lets see, 115 to... 85, that's not so bad..." said Zak, with a slight grin, he looked over at the girl, who was grinning slightly.

"Ah, I see you were just nervous the first time, a minute their I thought you were a total beginner, but now I see you're much better, you're still in the C-rank, but you'll get their." said Christine, as she sat their, suddenly "The Walrus", appeared out of no where,

"The mole is still undefeated!" The Walrus proclaimed, as he looked down at hte board, "You two new kids, seem to be way out of my league, you'll get their though, eventually." He stood their gazing at the board, "You know black could of done this..." he whispered, as he captured two white stones. "Though, I don't think either of you would of known what to do after that point, so their really is no use in explaining."

"No, I get it." whispered Christine, as she placed a stone down on the baord, and suddenly several white stones became dead.

"Wow, you're a lot better than I thought, whispered a new kid, as he stood their, gazing at the young girl, who seemed to have quite a knack for Go. "You were going easy on this kid, were you not, by the way my name is Edward Lerance, just call me the king of Go, I'm in the A-class."

Christine, looked up at the walrus, and gave a slight glance away, adn than back at Zak, who semeed to be getting a bit of frustrated, and slightly depressed by the recent comment being made about her going weak on him. "No, he played a great game, he set that move up, and without that, the move you just played would of never existed. " said Christine, defending Zak, she gave him a wink.

"Lunch everyone!" announced one of the teacher's of the facility, as everyone left the room, to go eat. Zak entered the room, tables were lined everywhere, seats placed all around the room.

He sat in a seat, next to Christine Hikaru, and Charlie Brooks. He gave a slight sigh, and looked down at his meal, not feeling too well about the whole incident. "Why am I not any good..." he whined, suddenly he got struck in the face, by Charlie. He stared over at him, shocked, but didn't say anything.

"Don't give me that, Its your first day, maybe you're just rusty, don't let that idiot get to you. He's mean to everyone, and totally likes to pick on the new guys, he refers himeself to the king of go, but he's no king. You can beat him easily, he's not even actually worth a challenge, the day you beat him is the day you move far past a certain level of play. He plays by move variations, though you can easily defeat these, if you just read his movements." said Charlie, as he looked over at Cristine, who gave a slight smile and a nod.

"I'm sure you can do it, infact you will do it, I don't like him so much, the way he critized you like that, I thought it was very harsh. You'll beat him one day, remember you will, their is no maybe to it, you will beat him!" she said merrily, as she tried to used the chopsticks, obviously having the same difficulty as Zak, but eventually she mastered it.

"I'm going to starve..." whispered Zak to himself, as he sat their, his stomach growling, the chopsticks still having no effect, but he wasn't going to eat with his hands, that'd be disgusting and rude, for that matter.

"Here." said Christine, as she held a piece of the food, within her chopsticks up to Zak's mouth.

Zak blinked in confusion, "What?' he asked, as he stood their staring at Cristine, a look of confusion within his eyes, as he stared over at her, he than stared over at hte chopsticks.

"Would you just eat it." she said, with a sigh, as she stuck the chopsticks in his mouth, and almost reluctantly he swallowed. "Their, I was just being nice, since you can't seem to operate the chopsticks, and their aren't any other utensils around here."

"Th-Thanks..." he said, his face turning slightly red, and for the first time, he noticed Christine's was red too. He gave a silght smirk, "Ha, your face is red." he whispered in her ear, as he looked over at her.

"So is yours, you do know, if you don't move up, you're never going to become a pro." she said in a saddened tone. "Oh well, I guess it really doesn't matter, you never really seemed like you were cut out for it anyway."

"Wait, what!?" exclaimed Zak, he looked over at Christine, and gave a slight smile, and than a frown came across his face, as she finished the sentence. "I will become a pro, even if have to train till 12 a.m., every night I'll do it!"

"Well, alright, but how about you attend a lesson, with my sensei." she said with a grin, as she looked over at him, his stomach still growling. "After you finish eating, here hold the chopsticks like this." she grabbed his hand, and put his hand in an awkward position, while holding the chopsticks. "Than move it like this, take the food, and put it in your mouth."


End file.
